Disney Ward: Mental Health Hospital
by MaggieMaybe160
Summary: This is the story of Disney Characters in a mental hospital together. Disney- Tangled, Brave, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Mulan, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Little Mermaid, Alice in Wonderland, PeterPan,
1. Chapter 1

_**Half Past Lemon:**_

In a small room down the hall from the Plexiglas room that hid the elevator from the inhabitants of Disney Ward : Mental Hospital, a skinny girl with short brown hair and big green eyes sat, answering questions from a short man with brown eyes and green scrubs. His name tag read "Pascal".

The paper in front of him was all marked up. The bottom line diagnosis read "PTSD" (post traumatic stress disorder).

"Here are your scrubs to wear until your clothes have been checked." Rapunzel took the pile of purple scrubs and went to change. She handed her clothes to Pascal when she was finished.

"Here is a journal for you to write or draw in while you're here." Pascal smiled. It was an ordinary composition notebook. "Let me show you to your room." They walked down the hallway to a room with two beds.

"You're roommate is being evaluated right now, she will be in later." Pascal left Rapunzel in the room by herself, holding a journal and a pen. She looked at the bed closest to the window and put her things down. Rapunzel reached up to feel her short hair. It used to be long and blonde. Her kidnapper had pulled it constantly. Rapunzel smiled at the thought that Gothel was dead now. Then she looked to the other empty bed. Who was her roommate?

Aurora sat across from a stout old woman wearing green scrubs who's name was Fauna. This was the fifth time Aurora had passed out and woken up about a half an hour later, still stuck in the interviewing room.

"So the animals were dancing?" Fauna asked again. Aurora looked up. They had been talking about her walk in the woods a few days ago.

"Yes. I had been singing and they started to sing with me and we started dancing. An owl was dressed as Philip. I didn't know Philip yet. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. But I'd met him in a dream so it was okay when I did talk to him."

"Your parents mentioned you living in the woods a few days at a time?" Fauna asked, looking at some notes and back up to Aurora.

"Oh." Aurora slouched a little. "Well when I was a baby I was a princess and I was cursed to be put into eternal sleep unless kissed by a man who loves me if I got cut on my sixteenth birthday. So to keep me safe they sent me to live with three fairies in the woods." Fauna nodded, writing some notes.

The interview took a much longer time. When it was finally over, Aurora was in purple scrubs, given a journal and a pen, and sent to a room where a girl with short brown hair was drawing.

A Native American man with black hair and black scrubs was the man who walked into the isolation room to check on Pocahontas.

"Why are you here?" Pocahontas asked in her sweet voice.

"I work here, remember?" Meeko asked, bringing a chair up to sit by her.

"Why am I here, though?" Pocahontas asked.

"You chained an old woman to a tree and tortured her into telling you things and singing to you." Meeko said, furrowing his brow.

"That was my grandmother."

"You told the court that a month ago." Meeko reminded her. "What happened when you said that?"

"I was brought to a mental hospital unreasonably." Pocahontas paused. "They also unchained my grandmother and buried her with the excuse that she had died of starvation." Pocahontas rolled her eyes. "She was just sleeping on the job."

"You killed her." Meeko said bluntly.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage." Pocahontas spat. This was always the time Pocahontas broke into song and became violent. Meeko got up, bringing the chair with him and left the room. From the hall they could hear, "You think the Earth is just a dead thing you can claim!" and banging at the door.

Peter sat on his bed drawing a group of boys in his journal. "Tootles." Peter said with a smile, drawing a boy in a skunk suit. "Nibs." Peter said, focusing on drawing a joyful boy with a bears head on top of his own. "Slightly." This was a boy with feathers sticking out of his hair and a parrot on his head. "Curly." Peter drew a boy with curly hair with cat ears sticking up out of it. "The Twins." Peter drew two boys in matching leopard suits. "My lost boys." Peter said protectively, showing the empty room his masterpiece.

Charles walked in.

"Hi Charles!" Peter said happily.

"Don't call me that! I'm Prince Charming!" In pen, all around Charles' bed was the name Charming in different hand writing. Girls names were also written: Snow and Ella.

"Have you met my lost boys?" Peter said, gesturing to the air. "This is Tootles, Nibs, Slightly, Curly, and the twins." Peter said.

"Nice to meet you all." Charles said, standing up straighter. "I am the Prince. I am standing in for my father until he returns. Hey, Peter, did you hear about some girls who went hiking not so far from here and died up there from hypothermia?"

"No." Peter said, shaking his head. "Yes." He nodded. "No." He bit his lip.

"Let's go find them."

"We can't get out except from that portal in the wall but if you go in there you'll die." Peter said in a deadpan voice and without taking a breath. "It's for me only. To go back to Neverland."

"This is your roommate, Ella." The man in red and orange mismatched scrubs named Jaq, said to Wendy. The word "cinder" was carved into the wall several times around a drawing of a fire place that was taped to the wall next to a bed where a blonde girl sat talking to herself about a fairy god mother.

"How many hours until midnight?" Ella asked suddenly, looking at Jaq. He checked his watch.

"Six." He answered. Ella nodded with a small smile. One of her hospital anti-slip socks was missing.

Jaq left the two girls together. Wendy sat on her bed. "There's a fairy in the light bulb." Wendy said, pointing. Ella looked up.

"God mother!" Ella screamed.

"Oh no!" Wendy yelled. "We have to get her out!" The two girls started to jump at the light bulb screaming about fairies.

Jaq, Gus, and Bruno all ran in to restrain the girls. "There is nothing in the light bulb." Jaq said calmly. Bruno asked if they would like it better with the light off. The girls nodded.

A small Asian girl was being dragged back to the girls side of the dorms. "I'm Ping! I can't be with the girls! They think boys have cooties! I'm a man!" Mulan screamed.

Mushu brought Mulan back to her room. Alice smiled at him. "Thank you." He raised an eyebrow.

"You're welcome."

"Why did you tell them?" Mulan hissed. Alice smiled.

"Thank you." It was like a record had broken. Mulan let out a sigh and went to her bed. Alice burst into tears. "I want to go home!" Alice started to hiccup. "I'm sorry I wouldn't listen."

"Why are you here?" Mulan asked, wondering what had even happened.

"I wouldn't listen. They would talk and I'd eat the cookies that said eat me and drink the water that said drink me and I'd go to wonderland. And-" Alice stopped. "And the queen was a horrible woman. So was that stupid cat."

Mulan rolled her eyes. "What food comes with directions like that?" Alice scratched her cheek until it was red and raw.

"The cookies and the juice." Alice said sweetly.

Merida sat staring out the window. "I want to ride through the glen with my hair blowing in the wind."

"Do you know why you're here?" Angus asked. Merida didn't answer. "You tried to poison your mother."

"I was trying to change her." She rolled her eyes.

"Do you remember where you got the poison?" Angus asked. "You said in court that you'd followed the fairies to the witches house where you got the cupcake."

"I was telling the truth." Merida snorted.

"You almost killed your mother. Your three brothers as well." Angus told her. "You don't want to talk right now. I can see that. Let's go back to your room." Angus opened the door and lead Merida to her room. "Where's my roommate?"

"I can't share a room with her." Snow pleaded at the medicine desk. "Doc, please."

"Why can't you?"

"She'll poison my food!" Snow screamed.

"You're being irrational. Come now." Doc lead Snow back to her room where Merida was stirring a drink.

"See!" Snow yelled, running to try to get out of the room. Doc got her to her bed. "Please, Doc. Don't!" Snow yelled. Merida looked over at Snow with a questioning look.

"Why do you hate me?" Merida asked when Doc was gone and Snow was sitting on her bed crying.

"You poisoned your mother. You'll poison me too!" She cried into her knees. Merida rolled her eyes.

"That's a waste of time and energy." Merida dismissed.

Ariel's room was blue. It had drawings of fishes and mermaids all around the walls. They were morbid sketches by Ariel herself.

"Can I take a shower before bed?" Ariel asked out the door. Merryweather came to assist her. She turned the shower on.

"I will be right back. Get undressed and I'll be back with the soaps."

Ariel didn't bother to strip. She was a mermaid, dammit. She just had to prove it. She turned her face up to the water and fell. Her legs were both shoved down one pant leg. She stayed there with her mouth full of water and not moving. Merryweather came in and gasped, pulling Ariel up.

"No! How many times do we have to tell you?"

"What are you doing!? I'm dying! I can't breathe! I need water! Look, my fin is drying out! You're killing me!" Ariel screamed. Doctors came in and brought Ariel out of the shower and back into her isolation room.

"Pocahontas?" Ariel yelled through the wall.

"Ariel!" Pocahontas yelled back.

"They tried to kill me again." Ariel yelled, dripping her hair into her mouth.

"Bastards." Pocahontas said. "Goodnight."

"Night."

"Chang." Philip said while lying in his bed. Chang grunted.

"Will you sing with me?"

"The man song again?"

"Mulan asked me to ask you to sing it tonight."

Chang smiled. He liked Mulan when she was Ping.

"Let's get down to business!" The two boys started. "To defeats! The buns! Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons!"

"It's quiet time!" A doctor banging on their door.

"Mister I'll make a man out of you!" Chang screamed. Philip did a dramatic pelvic thrust on his bed.

Down the hall there were screams about fairies in the light bulbs again. Merida had to run there to find them. There might be more witches to find. Mulan ran down to Chang's room yelling that she was a man. The doctors had their work cut out for them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Heard That**_

"Seven AM the usual morning line up!" Rapunzel belted out as she made her bed. "Start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean!"

Aurora opened her eyes, furious. "Shut up!"

Rapunzel didn't hear her over the sound of herself singing. "Polish and wax do laundry and mop and shine up! Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen!"

"I was sleeping!" Aurora screamed.

"You're always sleeping." Rapunzel brushed off. "So maybe I'll read a book or maybe two or three... Add a few new paintings to my gallery. Play guitar and knit and cook and basically, just wonder when will I get out of here!" Aurora jumped from her bed to strangle Rapunzel into silence.

"I'm sorry, Mother!" Rapunzel started sobbing. Nurses came running in and grabbed Aurora off of the now weeping Rapunzel. "I'm sorry." She sobbed, petting her hair. "I won't ask to leave ever again."

Aurora was brought back to her bed where she yelled for about five minutes and passed out mid yell. The doctors left her limp body and asked Rapunzel if she wanted anything.

"Can I talk to Eugene?" Rapunzel asked. Pascal nodded and brought her out of the room into the common area where there was a phone station.

He picked up on the second ring. "You have got to stop waking me up at 7." Eugene mumbled into the phone.

"I'm sorry. I got in a fight with my roommate." She bit her lip. "She pulled my hair..."

"I'm so sorry, Punzle." Eugene said, more awake now. "Can I do anything?"

"Tell me about home. Mom and Dad?" Rapunzel smiled a little at his nickname for her.

"Quiet as ever." Eugene readjusted himself. "When's visiting?"

"Sunday." Rapunzel said, glancing over at the schedule chart. "I miss you."

It was arts and crafts time for the girls. There was a very large table covered in paper and markers and paint. Rapunzel was thrilled. She sat down and waited for the instructions.

"Okay, paint or draw the first thing that comes to mind." Max said. There were others there, but he was the one giving the instruction.

Wendy looked at her paper with thought. She could only think of Peter, the boy from down the hall, standing at the foot of her bed watching her sleep. Instructions were instructions so she began to sketch a bed.

Ella had a hard time concentrating. There was mice in clothes and birds in bonnets and a cat with a sneer and a pumpkin carriage and an old woman sparkling. Her whole page was soon to be alive with color, right now she continued to sketch various objects that flew into her mind.

Snow was drawing an apple that was ludicrously green, dripping poison. She drew her mother holding the apple. Next to Snow sat Merida who was very madly drawing the cupcake she'd poisoned and given to her mother. She smiled a little as she colored in the purple frosting. Snow gasped and scooted away from her.

Mulan drew a person, half male, half female who wore the opposite genders rightful clothes. The girl side was dressed in warriors clothes and the male was in a dashing Chinese gown. Mulan glared as she realized the clothes were on the wrong sides.

Rapunzel started to turn all of the working staff into animals. She drew Pascal as a chameleon. Max was a dashing white horse. Meeko was a racoon. Mushu was a strange little red lizard. Samson was the second white horse on the page. Jaq and Gus were drawn as mice, one thin, one fat, both wearing cute little outfits. Sebastion was a little red lobster. Bruno was a hound dog with a droopy face. Rapunzel began to color them all in, proud that she'd placed them all.

Aurora wasn't drawing at all, but drooling on her page.

Ariel drew her whole family as mermaids. Her father was crowned and her oldest sister was too. All of them had different colors. Ariel colored everything around them blue and green for the sea water and seaweed. She took up the cup of water and spilled it over the page shouting for it to "be alive."

Pocahontas drew a tree with her grandmothers face in the trunk. The tree looked old and agonized. "That's my gran." Pocahontas said proudly. "Don't worry though, she always looked like that after I chained her to the tree."

Alice stared at her paper in wonder. At the top she scribbled "Wonderland" and drew a very disorganized map. A rabbit hole was at the top and led to a room with the magic cookies, juice, key, and door. The swamp of tears was through the door, then it went on and on, becoming more and more delusional. There was a white rabbit, a brown rabbit, a man with a hat, a very angry queen, and a purple cat with a sneer. Alice screamed at the sight of her own drawing and crumpled it up. She sat up straighter. "Oh, it was just a dream." She smiled sweetly and sat back in her chair, looking at the other girls happily.

"Girls, there's a new addition to our little family." Angus, who had been depicted as a black horse on Rapunzel's page, said. A girl in blue stepped up. Her hair was brown and fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were wide and golden. "This is Belle."

Belle joined the circus of drawing and drew a giant man covered in fur, wearing a suit. She smiled. "That's my beast. We will be married next year. Do you know what he did? He enslaved my father to get to me. How cute is that?"

"Belle, we talked about this. That didn't happen. He had spoken to your father about a job." Angus said, mellowing the buzz that would turn into a frenzy.

"Oh. Well... Close enough." Belle shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Who Are You**_

Interview: Peter:

Q... So who is this "Captain Hook?"

Peter... That's this pirate captain who has a hook for a

hand and battles me for eternity. He has his

first mate Smee.

Later recorded that Peter Banning has a father who's amputated arm has been replaced with a hook. His mother's name is Shmee.

Q... Who are these lost boys you drew? We know the names.

Can you tell us some more about them?

Peter... Well, for children who don't want to grow up,

we go to Neverland. And we all congregated there

but I was leader material so they all listened

to me.

Q... What is "Neverland?"

Peter... I told you. It's a place that children go

if they don't want to grow up.

Q... How was Captain Hook there if he's not a child?

Peter... You're not a child!

Reported that Peter Banning threw a chair and yelled for "Tink" while banging on the door of the room.

Diagnosis thus far: Schizophrenia.

Interview: Pocahontas (P.) :

P... We're here to talk about my grandmother.

Q... Yes. If that's alright. So what happened when

the police came with the ambulance and whole team?

P... So a whole group of people came storming up and held

me back as they assessed my grandmother. They took

her out of her binds and told me they were taking

me to their station for questioning. I told them

right then and there that I had chained her there.

I was given the right t remain silent. They put

chains on my wrists and put me into a car.

All of this information has been confirmed.

Q... When you were told you were being brought here, what

was your initial response? Can you tell us what

happened then?

P... Yes. I told them that the old woman was just being

lazy and that if they'd waited for her to wake up,

they would have seen she was alive. She liked that

tree. Less so when I put her on the tree for good,

but she still liked it. I did too. As for my response

I kicked and screamed and told them they were wrong.

I also tried to choke an officer, but then I got tasered.

This information has also been confirmed, exempting the fondness for said tree.

Diagnosis thus far: Budding Sociopath. Highly dangerous to others.

Interview: Philip:

Q... Would you like to tell me about your family?

Philip... My family is normal. There's my dad, Hubert.

My horse is named Samson. I was betrothed to

Aurora before either of us was born.

Q... Did your dad have any problems?

Philip... Problems?

Q... Well, like did he act like other parents that you

knew? Was he different? Was he smarter? Was he-

Philip... (laughing) Dad has some anger problems if

that's what you're referring to. He gets

angry with Aurora's father and they fight.

The best time was when he used a fish as

a sword. It was great. But, no. He's normal.

Samson doesn't think so. Samson has some

issues. I have to bribe him to do anything.

Q... Bribe him?

Philip... Yeah, he's a horse. He fights with me about

everything. If I need something done I have

to promise him oats and carrots instead of

the hay that everyone is fed.

Q... When Aurora told you that she didn't know you-

Philip... She went to the woods a lot to be with the

fairy family of hers. Sometimes she forgot

things. She told me that she could talk to

me, a stranger, because she'd met me in a

dream. Which is so true. We danced in a dream.

Q... Are the faries real?

Philip... Of course! There's a red one and a blue one

and a green one. They have to take care of her

because she likes them better than her parents.

My favorite was always the green one. She wasn't

bossy or anything. She listened well. She always

tried her best, too.

Diagnosis thus far: Psychosis.

Interview: Alice:

Alice... What a large room.

Q... Yes, does it remind you of anything or do

you like large rooms?

Alice... It reminds me of the room I was locked

in when I was trying to follow a rabbit.

Q... Where was the rabbit going?

Alice... I wouldn't need to have followed him if

I knew. Would I?

Q... I suppose not. How did you get out of the room?

Alice... There was a glass table with cookies that

said "eat me." I figured that it was a good

idea considering that they were cookies. I grew

and I could reach the key that was on the table.

Then I was too big to get out through the tiny door.

Juice appeared on the table and said "drink me."

I dropped the key and drank the juice and shrunk

to the size of a rodent. I began to cry. The tears

made an ocean...

Q... Is that it?

Alice... (nods)

Q... In your chart it says you're afraid of cats.

Alice... There was a very rude cat. He was purple and striped.

He was magic. He was so unruly. I would not like

to ever meet him again. But I love my cat

at home. He's well behaved as cats should be. And

he doesn't speak like the Chesire cat.

Diagnosis thus far: Schizophrenia. Drug abuse. She doesn't seem to be aware of the drugs she had consumed.

Interview: Charles:

Q... So, Charles-

Charles... My name is Charming.

Q... Why do you prefer "charming" to "charles"?

Charles... I don't know why you insist on calling

me Charles when it's not my name.

Q... Sorry. Anyway, you said something about

relationships earlier.

Charles... Yeah. Ella and Snow. I met Ella at

a dance. She was beautiful. I met

Snow when I was taking a hike. She

was dead. I found that very attractive

in a woman so I kissed her and woke her

somehow. Now, I have two girlfriends.

But, I still have a strong attraction to

dead women over either of my girlfriends.

Q... How did you fall in love with Ella if she

wasn't dead? You don't find Snow attractive

anymore?

Charles... Snow just isn't attractive without the

cold skin and unseeing eyes. She was

so beautiful when her chest went unmoving.

I don't know about Ella. The thing about all

of these relationships is that I know I'm with

them, but I sometimes don't remember the other.

And sometimes I'm in love with Ella, then I

black out and I haven't talked to her for weeks.

Q... Explain these black outs.

Charles... Well, like right now, Ella is my girl. I love

her. I don't know how anyone could love anyone

else. But, sometimes, I close my eyes and I'm

gone. And Snow is all over me. And acts like I'm

a stranger when I come back from being asleep.

Diagnosis thus far: Necrophilia. Possible Dissociative Personality Disorder.

Interview: Chang:

Q... Do you remember what happened the day you were

brought here?

Chang... Yes, sir. I was trying to prove to my father

that I could do better. That I could train

the men to be better men for the army.

Q... What happened?

Chang... I wasn't doing well enough. There was a pole

that the men had to climb while weighted.

None of them could do it. I got very frustrated.

I let myself explode. I started to hit them

over the head if they didn't make it to the top

of the pole and retrieve the arrow. Three were

killed. The rest, seven, were brought to the

hospital with severe injuries. The last, the

eleventh, Ping, made it. He made it out of that

unharmed.

Diagnosis thus far: Severe Depression due to Inferiority Complex. Will be kept here, under vigilance until calm enough to return home without harming anyone. Found harmful to self and others.

Interview: Belle:

Q... What was your home life like?

Belle... Stressful. My father is an inventor. He's not

successful. Usually I pretend that they are

wonderful to keep his hopes up. His inventions

have ruined the town I've lived in many times.

He's very widely hated.

Q... How about school or social life outside of home?

Belle... Well, there's Gaston and his bimbos. He's

this douche who asked me out and hasn't stopped

for all of the years that he's known me.

Sometimes he takes my rejection to the point of

abuse. He's hit me, ruined my things, and tried to

rape me. His bimbos are these girls who follow

him around and hate me for being the focus

of his sexual assault.

Q... How did you come to be found in a mansion in the

middle of the woods?

Belle... This monster dog thing kidnapped my father.

That part wasn't _that_ unusual. So I followed.

The deal was that he'd release my father if I

stayed with him. He was so gorgeous. This beast

was covered in fur and had very crooked teeth.

I promised. He was too pretty not to. His furniture

was very welcoming.

Q... What was his name?

Belle... Adam.

Later found that Adam had been discussing a job with Belle's father and she stayed at his house. His servants were the only other people in the mansion.

Diagnosis thus far: Possible Bestiality. Schizophrenia.

Interview: Merida:

Q... Tell me what happened with your family at the

time of the incident.

Merida... Me mother was tryin' to find a suitable man

for her daughter. That's me. I didn't want

a man to be tellin' me what to do for the

rest of me life. She was tryin' to change me.

I was sick of it. I gave her a taste of her

own medicine.

Q... So you followed a fairy into the woods?

Merida... Yeah. They are called wisps. I followed the wisp

into the woods and found a witch. The witch

made me a cupcake that would change me mum.

I took it and gave it to me mother. She fell very

very ill. Me brothers, triplets, took some of the

pastry and fell ill as well.

Diagnosis thus far: Anger Management Problems. Acute Psychosis.

Interview: Ariel:

Q... Tell me about why you're here.

Ariel... I'm a mermaid. No one believes me,so I'm

almost killed on a regular basis.

Q... Have you ever been in a hospital before?

Ariel... Yes. I was found on the beach unconscious. I was

brought to a hospital and they took water out of

my lungs. It hurt. They were trying to kill me.

Q... Do you have any sisters or brothers?

Ariel... Yes. Attina, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Adella,and Alana.

Q... Do you get along with them?

Ariel... I mostly get along with Arista.

Q... Does she ever go to the beach with you?

Ariel... All the time.

Q... Is she a mermaid too?

Ariel... How could she not be? She's my sister. I tried to show

her once.

Later found the report of Ariel found attempting to drown her sister, Arista, in a swimming pool.

Diagnosis thus far: Self Image Disassociation. Depression. Dissociative Disorder.

Interview: Wendy:

Q... Can you tell me what's happening in this drawing

you drew at the arts activity?

Wendy... They told us to draw the first thing that came to

mind. I thought of the boy, Peter, from down the

hall, standing by my bed watching me sleep.

Q... Why is Peter watching you sleep?

Wendy... He wants me to come to Neverland. He told me.

He lost Tink in my room. He wanted to murder

me if I lost Tink. We found her in my lamp.

Q... Was this a dream?

Wendy... Everything is a dream.

Q... Why are you still convinced that there are faries in

the lamps, here?

Wendy... That's where they are. That's where they all are.

No one knows about it.

Q... What is Tink?

Wendy... Tink is Tinkerbell. She's Peter's fairy. She loves

him. So she dies for him.

Q... Is that good of her?

Wendy... Oh yes. If I could tell what drinks had poison

I would drink them for him. Tink says it's not

so scary to die.

Diagnosis thus far: Schizophrenia. Depression. Dissociative Disorder.

Potential harm to self.

Interview: Mulan:

Q... What drew you to participate in the army?

Mulan... My father was in the army. He was retired from

the army because he was injured. I had to be there

to keep his name.

Q... Did he ask you to go?

Mulan... No. But I took his place. He would have been proud

of me.

Q... When you got there were you the only girl?

Mulan... Yes. Chang hated that. I was very weak. To be strong

I had to be a man.

Q... Women can't be strong?

Mulan... They can, but Chang wanted a man. I became that man.

Q... When you're a girl, as Mulan, do you want to be male?

Mulan... I want both.

Q... And when you're Ping...?

Mulan... I feel like I am a male and that's the only way

to be loved. To be a woman is dissatisfying. As

a man I am strong. As a man I am everything Chang

wants. To be a man I bring honor to my family.

Diagnosis thus far: Depression. Gender Disassociation. Split Personality by Choice.

Interview: Ella:

Q... Will you tell me about the dance?

Ella... Oh the dance was wonderful. So Charming had a

party. His parents were tired of him not having

goals in life. One goal of course being to have

a family. So my family was invited. I wasn't

allowed to go. My fairy Godmother arrived and made

me the most amazing gown. She turned a pumpkin

into a carriage. Then I went to the party.

She played a trick though. If I were out at midnight,

my dress would return to the rags I wear.

Q... And what happened?

Ella... I forgot about the time. I met Charming and we danced.

When I heard the clock for midnight I screamed. My dress

began to fall apart. I ran away crying.

Later found that she had screamed and run away, tearing her dress to shreds, eventually running home in her underwear

Q... Did you have any friends?

Ella... Oh yes. I had my mice. They talked to me all the time

about everything! And the birds. And the dog. And

rabbits and anything. I loved my friends.

Q... You say loved. Are they not there anymore?

Ella... They probably have been killed. There was a cat in

the house. Mice don't live long especially with a

cat around. I saved them all. I kept them alive.

(Bursts into tears)

Diagnosis thus far: Schizophrenia. Depression.

Interview: Rapunzel:

Q... Will you tell us what happened with Gothel?

Rapunzel... She kidnapped me when I was three. I had

been playing. She picked me up and said

she'd been looking for me everywhere. She

put me in the car and pressed a washcloth

over my mouth. I'd been screaming. She

pulled my hair and hit me. She yelled at me

and told me so many things. When Eugene found

me I had the courage to do what I did.

Q... What did you do?

Rapunzel... I hit her over the head with a frying pan

until she was no longer breathing. Eugene called

for help and I was finally rescued.

Q... Tell us about Eugene.

Rapunzel: (smiles) He thinks he's so suave and it's funny

to watch him try so hard. I didn't like him at first.

It took awhile. He protected me, though. He brought

me home.

Q... Do you still have flashbacks?

Rapunzel... Yes.

Diagnosis thus far: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Depression. Will be kept here until capable of returning to everyday life.

Interview: Snow:

Q... Why won't you eat anything unpackaged?

Snow... They're poisoned. Everything touched by another

person is poisoned.

Q... Tell us about your mother.

Snow... My mom never wanted to be a mom. When she had

me she thought maybe for a second she did.

When I had her beauty and my father's wit, she

grew to hate me. She sent someone to kill me.

That didn't go as planned. Then she brought me

an apple. I took one bite and knew it was poisoned.

I felt ill. I tried to throw up. I tried to get help.

It was no use. Until Charming found me in the

woods. He kissed me. I woke from a sleep that

I thought was eternal.

Q... Did your mother try anything else?

Snow... Yes. She gave me a corset that she laced so tightly

that I could no longer breathe. She smothered me.

She did so much more. The apple was what killed me.

Diagnosis thus far: Extreme Paranoia. Attachment Problems due to relationship with mother.

Interview: Aurora:

Aurora... I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.

Q... We're not strangers.

Aurora...

Q... Hello, I'm Merryweather. Nice to meet you.

Aurora... I'm Aurora. Nice to meet you, too.

Q... How old are you?

Aurora... Eighteen.

Q... Wow. Did you have a sweet sixteen?

Aurora... Not really. I was brought back home to my mom

and dad and I was told to marry a boy I'd never

met who turned out to be a boy I'd met in

my dream and in the woods. I had a curse on me

by a witch. On my sixteenth birthday if I

pricked my finger I would fall into eternal

sleep only to awake from true loves kiss.

Philip woke me up.

Later recorded that she had overdosed on sleeping medication and Philip woke her up to keep her breathing while the EMS was on its way.

Q... Aurora?

Aurora... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz

Diagnosis thus far: Schizophrenia. Depression. Narcolepsy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mulan and Chang**

Mulan Fa had met Lee Chang when she had joined the athletics camp. Mulan hadn't known that the camp was for training boys how to be in the army. It was a recruit camp.

Mulan had been in way over her head. She had convinced her mom that this was an extra curricular thing during the Summer that colleges look for on your applications. The Fa family had talked it over and allowed her to go.

At the same time, at the camp, Lee talked to his father, who was in charge of everything. Lee Chang talked his father into letting him train a small group of this year's recruits. They were selected before they arrived. Ping, Chen Po, Ling, Yao, and about seven others were going to be Lee Chang's recruits.

On the opening day, Mulan was early, wearing her father's shirt and running shoes along with some old sweats. She had one problem. There was a feeling that she wanted to be a man. That's why she had entered this camp as a male named Ping Fa. Ping also had a problem. Ping had no idea what men were supposed to act like.

Ping/Mulan was standing by him/herself when a group of three guys migrated toward him/her without noticing. Chen Po was the tallest and quietest of the boys who had just figuratively run into Ping/Mulan. Ling was a skinny guy who was more jocular than tough. Yao was the tough one and he was short and obviously compensating for something. Yao was ready to get into a fight with someone and Ping/Mulan was the unlucky winner.

"Whatchu lookin' at?" Yao said in a really manly voice and turning to look at Ping.

"Oh nothing. Just uber excited." Ping said in a very un-manly voice, giving Yao a punch that was Ping's understanding of how hard men punched one another. Yao was catapulted into Chen Po's stomach, which offered a soft landing. Yao growled in anger and a tiny pinch of embarrassment before getting up and launching himself at Ping who hid behind Ling who took the full punch in the jaw from Yao. Chen Po broke up the fight that wasn't quite a fight, and Ping was saved.

Lee Chang walked out from the captain tent and had his new troop at full attention within seconds.

It took a week for everything to go to hell. Chang started the first day by showing his troop the last obstacle they would have to defeat: retrieve the arrow at the top of a 24 foot pole while holding two massive weights. Before then, they carried weights up and down a mountain. They waded through water. They carried out tedious, repetitive tasks that built their muscle.

Lee Chang and Ping Fa began to grow a soft spot for one another. While the men were gearing up in the morning to start their tasks, Chang would taunt them with his favorite song, "Let's get down to business to defeat the huns." That line was a joke on Chinese history and the army. The night before the incident that landed both Ping and Chang in the mental hospital, they had made up their own while on a lustful rendezvous. "Mister I'll make a man out of you." Chang whispered to Ping as they kissed. Ping couldn't let Chang find out about the gender crisis.

"Tomorrow." Ping promised.

The next morning was the same as usual, people tried to get the arrow from the pole, but failed. This time Chang was irritated because his father had asked how things were going with his recruits and none of them had been able to reach the arrow yet.

"I can do this." He said under his breath. "Men, try again." His heart was beating fast. One after the next, they failed. Chang blacked out as rage took over. He took the weights from their hands and swung them over the recruits heads. Once they went limp, Chang handed the next recruit the weights. Ping made it. He didn't want to be beaten to death. Chen Po was dead, bleeding from the mouth, ears, and somewhere from the back of his skull. Ling was broken in every limb and sobbing over Chen Po and Yao, who was also beaten to death. The others were broken, unconscious, and/or bleeding severely. Ping heard sirens in the distance. Chang was sitting on the steps of his cabin with his head in his bloodied hands. Ping climbed down and sat at the bottom of the pole.

"What happened?" The voice brought Mulan back from what had happened. Mulan burst into tears. "I'm not a man. I want my dad. I hate myself. Just let me die!" Mulan screamed as she was strapped to a gurney. The Psyche test they used brought them to the conclusion that she was a danger to herself and that her gender identity crisis was leading her to severe depression.

"Lee Chang?" Chang looked up, blood splattered all over his face that didn't show the least bit of remorse nor happiness.

"I did it. They weren't doing well enough. Father trusted me. I'm not a good leader, but now I am." Chang was shaking and his eyes were looking through the police men. Chang was scheduled to go to the psyche ward before being released to jail on the account of second degree murder in three cases and severe assault on seven.


End file.
